ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Alien Force: Villains' Revenge
Plot While sleeping near the Grand Canyon, A DNAlien begins to steal some artifacts from Kevin's car. Ben wakes up to see a large creature crashing into the Grand Canyon, and DNAliens are rampaging in the Grand Canyon. Strangely, Ben can only change into Humungosaur and Swampfire. After fighting most of the aliens, Ben fights a giant one, and after defeating it, it expels a Pyronite Plasma Oscillator and by absorbing it into the Omnitrix Ben is able to change into Brainstorm. The team see that Highbreeds' DNAliens and the Forever Knights are fighting each other. After fighting the Forever Knights at the Mesa Verde, one of them tells the team that King Patrick is using technology from Area 51 to stop a dangerous threat. At Area 51, Ben fights Patrick, but he escapes with a giant dragon. The team track Patrick to the Hoover Dam and fight him and his dragon. After defeating Patrick, his dragon expels a Petropian Focussing Array and Ben regains Cannonbolt from it. While heading to San Francisco for a real vacation, Albedo shows up from the Door to Anywhere on the Golden Gate Bridge and begins going on a rampage with Ben tracking him down. But Kevin brought some magnetic aliens with him (apparently from Lodestar's home world) and they begin joining the rampage as well. Albedo kidnaps Kevin, and Ben and Gwen track him to a lumber mill. After beating him, Albedo is sucked back into Ledger Domain. Meanwhile, the team now focus on fighting the magnet monsters Albedo brought back with him tracking them to the top of the Seattle Space Needle. After beating the Bisovortian King, he expels a Water Conditioning System and Ben regains Lodestar. Kevin begins putting together clues taken from the past battles and realizes that the Highbreed is behind it all. It is revealed that Big Chill has freed a Highbreed from Ledger Domain and is working with him to get revenge on Ben. While camping at the Effigy Mounds, Ben and team are attacked by Big Chills minions. While fighting them, they encounter Sevenseven, who plans on taking over the Earth by opening a portal from Earth to Klymms, Big Chill's homeworld, (the source of the minions) to create an army. After beating Sevenseven, it is revealed that he was actually possessed by Big Chill. At the Plumber base of Mount Rushmore, Big Chill steals the Ethereal Amplifier for the Highbreed. Ben tracks Big Chill to the Chicago Lake Front, where the latter reveals that he has used the artifacts to supercharge three of his minions to fight Ben. After defeating Big Chill at the Gold Coast Theater, Gwen sends him to Ledger Domain. After the battle Gwen finds an Air Conditioning System; it doesn't unlock any aliens but it does give Ben almost full power. Ben tracks the artifacts to a re-enactment of the Civil War at New Orleans, and while searching, the team are attacked by Darkstar. To make matters worse, Darkstar kidnaps Gwen. After tracking and defeating Ragnarok at a bayou, they learn from him that Darkstar is planning on absorbing Gwen's power, along with the rest of the world. Tracking Darkstar to an abandoned oil refinery, where it is secluded and has sufficient power for his machines, Ben fights and defeats him and saves Gwen. They learn from Gwen that Darkstar worked with the Highbreed as well, and is planning to send the entire Earth into Ledger Domain using the stolen Plumber Technology powered by the artifacts. After beating Animo, Ben gets the Master Control of the Omnitrix. The Tennysons go to Washington D.C. to warn the government of the Highbreed plan; meanwhile, The Door is opening everywhere. However, the government cannot respond, so the team go to Cape Canaveral to get to the Highbreed ship via strapping rockets on to Kevin's car and making it space worthy. After defeating Charmcaster, Ben goes to fight the Highbreed Commander while Gwen and Kevin focus on trying to stop the Highbreed plan. The Commander is defeated and sent into Ledger Domain along with the ship, but not before the team can escape and take back the rest of teh artifacts. As the Commander is being treated by DNAliens in Ledger Domain, he swears that there will be another war. The last area is Ledger Domain where Ben fights all of his enemies again. In the final scene, Gwen tells Ben how impressed she is as, while Kevin looks for a way out of the Ledger Domain. Playable Characters *Ben *Gwen (3DS skin with cheat) Aliens *Humungosaur (first video game appearance) *Swampfire (first video game appearance) *Brainstorm (first video game appearance) *Cannonbolt (first video game appearance) *Lodestar (first video game appearance) *Perk Upchuck (3DS only; with cheat) (first video game appearance) Bosses *Forever King Patrick (Mini-Boss) *Mech Dragon *Albedo (Mini-Boss) *Sevenseven (Mini-Boss) *Ragnarok (Mini-Boss) *Charmcaster (Mini-Boss) *Giant DNAlien *Bisovortian King *Big Chill *Darkstar *Highbreed Commander Enemies *Xenocyte *Metal Xenocyte *DNAlien *Forever Knight *Forever Knight Laser Lancer *Forever Knight Swordsman *Xenocyte Throwing DNAlien *Forever Knight Ninja *Heavy Forever Knight *Driller DNAlien *Heavy Forever Knight Ninja *DNAlien Swordsman *Photon Xenocyte *Heavy DNAlien *Flying DNAlien *Bisovortian *Heavy Bisovotian *Ultimate Bisovortian *Lodeman *Spheroid *Spheroid Spitter *Polar Madzrill *Polar Killer *Megawatt *Dark Jetray *Dark Spidermonkey *Jetray Killer *Spidermonkey Killer *Dark Diamondhead *Highbreed *Heay Highbreed Category:Video Games Category:Non-Canon